The Natural Path
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: "I was the natural path your life would have taken... If the world was the way it was supposed to be, if there was no monsters and no magic." BXJ BXE Final Chapter Up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: New twilight story, enjoy :)

The Natural Path

Prologue

So this was what it came down to. I'd lost everything, regained it and now I would lose my life. I glanced around the room for the last time my eyes lingering on the pair of golden eyes of the person so important to me. But he could not save me now. I knew too much that was all. I never asked for this. I wanted nothing more than to go back when life was simple. But it was too late.

"How do you plead?" I looked up into the blood red eyes staring down at me and sealed my fate.

"Guilty" I replied.


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: Rather a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, promise :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday

I looked at the ring on my finger. I never thought I'd get married after seeing what happened to Charlie and Renee. It really made me lose my faith in the whole thing. I always thought loving someone was enough, who needed a piece of paper to prove that? But Jake changed that. When he got down on one knee, asked me to marry him and flashed that goofy grin of his I was caught. I said yes.

What surprised me most was the fact I didn't regret it. I was excited. There was just three weeks left until the wedding and then Jake and me would be husband and wife. I laughed at myself; those words would have once filled me with dread, but now only delight. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. When I first moved to Forks after Renee got married to Phil there wasn't such a great choice in guys. And after that horrific date with Mike I rather turned off the guys at Forks High School.

I spent most of my time down at the Res with Jake and his mates. We were really good friends and then we just got together and we'd been together ever since. He was just the natural path I guess I always would have taken.

"Bella" Jake called from downstairs. We'd been living together since the engagement. The house wasn't much but it was our own space. And it was amazing how good it was falling asleep and waking up in Jake's arms.

"Coming" I called. I walked down the stairs and I almost made it to the bottom successfully. Almost, I tripped on the last step. But instead of hitting the ground a strong pair of arms caught me.

"Thanks" I said blushing. Jake shook his head at me and kissed my head.

"Come on," He said grabbing my arm, "Got a surprise for you." I followed reluctantly; I had never been keen on surprises.

"Now close your eyes." I did and Jake led me towards the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" I looked around our small kitchen, Billy and Charlie had managed to crush themselves in. But that wasn't the best bit. In the middle of the table was a stack of pancakes with a candle stuck in the top. I suspected Sue had made then and that Charlie and Billy had simply brought them over. I laughed as a chorus of 'Happy birthday to you' filled the room. To say none of them could sing they did pretty well. I blew out my candle and made my wish. My wish was a simple one, just that me and Jake would be happy.

I was sure that this wish would come true, but not just because of magic. But because everyone thought we would be and there was nothing that could stop us from being happy was there?


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: So yes I fail at updates. University has taken over my life, but now it's summer I plan to get many of these chapters done. Will be updating every week now :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 2- Changes

It was strange to think how much my life had changed over the years I had gone from living with my mum in Phoenix, to living with Charlie in Forks and then to being engaged to Jake. I don't think I could possibly have imagined when I first arrived that all this would happen. I remembered the day I got her, I was sure I was going to be miserable. I lived for the sunshine and in a town were the majority of days are cloudy and rainy I was sure I would miss the sun greatly.

At first as I predicted the days were as I predicted. The days were rainy and cold. I started at the local high school and unfortunately I didn't fit in too well. The guys were all too interested in me which in turn made the girls jealous. There were a couple of people who were nice enough, but otherwise I was pretty lonely. It all started to change when we all took a trip to the beach. It was later on in the evening when we were all sitting around the campfire. Some of the local guys came to join us. I soon found myself sitting next to Jacob Black. We quickly developed a friendship and from then I found myself spending a lot of time at the reservation with Jake. It was no surprise that we developed feelings for each other and a couple of months down the line we were going out. Having a boyfriend meant the guys at school back off and the girls were friendlier. Everything started to go right and I found myself really enjoying Forks.

The day after graduation while me and Jake were taking a walk down the beach at sunset, Jake proposed. When I said yes hundreds of Chinese lanterns were released into the sky, it was magical. We'd moved into our house the week after. I knew Charlie was disappointed that I wasn't going to college, but I knew where I wanted to be and that was with Jake. I settled in at the reservation and everyone was so nice. I often helped Sue with baking as we made sure anybody nearby was well fed. The guys usually passed all together as one group. There was only Sam that didn't mix with the rest of them. He was always distant as if he was carrying the world on his shoulders. But maybe he was. It had been a shock for everyone when he'd dumped his fiancé Leak for Emily. No one could deny that they were meant to be together. But it didn't soften the blow for Leah.

I'd tired to comfort her, but she was a stubborn girl and refused it. She mostly spent her time alone brooding over it. It wasn't healthy, but she would let no one help her. I often wondered what made Sam change his mind, and sometimes I worried the same would happen to Jake. I didn't want to lose him. But when that thought came to mind I forced it away. I was just being silly.

Today Jacob was working in his new founded garage. He'd always loved tinkering with cars and now he'd decided to try and set up his own business. I was so proud of him. I planned to have a nice meal ready for him when he returned. But early that afternoon I was reading when I fell asleep and I did not wake till late. I stared in alarm at the clock Jake was to be home in ten minutes. I cursed and rushed to get the food ready in the hope in wouldn't be too long after Jake arrived that it would be ready. Ten minutes later I heard the door open as Jake arrived. I rushed to greet him, but as I hugged him I noticed he was boiling.

"Jake, are you okay? You're running a temperature." His face darkened.

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry." I nodded. I was surprised at the manner of his words. He seemed angry. I pushed it from my mind; it may have just been a bad day at work for him.

"It'll be ready soon."

"But I'm hungry now Bella!" He cried and then he body began to shake. He didn't seem to notice it was happening.

"Jake, are you alright?" I cried. Then it seemed Jake exploded, his clothes ripped from him and scattered back from the room. I stepped back and let out a gasp, before me stood a gigantic wolf. I turned to run away but before I could the creature hit out with its claws. They scraped over my stomach and my arm. The force of the attack threw me across the room and against a wall. I slid down the wall and looked up to see the wolf to disappear out of the door. The pain was unbearable, my arm and stomach burned. There was already a small pool of blood on the floor. I was losing too much blood but even so I found myself unable to move. I tried to cry out, but my voice was small to be heard. Was I going to die? Did the creature mean to kill me? What had happened to Jake?

"Bella" I heard Sue call out. I almost wept with relief someone would find me. I tired to call back to her, but no sound left my mouth. She came into the house and gasped as she saw me.

"Oh god, Bella. Are you alright? What happened?" I couldn't reply, I was too weak. I could feel my slipping. I think Sue could tell she ran across the room to the phone. I could feel my eyes closing and I fought to keep them open but I couldn't. As I slipped into the darkness I heard Sue on the phone.

"Please come quickly. I need an ambulance now."


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: Thanks to Gilo for the review. This chapter is for you :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 3- The Truth

"Bella" I heard a voice calling to me, I stirred. I recognised the voice, Jacob. At first there was a feeling of calm because he was here and then as the memories came back there was fear. I opened my eyes suddenly, I didn't care that I hurt; all I cared about was getting away from him. I yanked my hand from his and tired to get out of the bed I was in, but someone at the other side of me held me down.

"I wouldn't move yet, if I was you." I looked up to see a doctor. I vaguely recognised him as Dr Cullen, part of the new family who had moved to Forks. I nodded, but still kept as far away from Jake as possible.

"I'm afraid you're going to have some scars. But really you're lucky to be alive. You've been here for a couple of days and you've only just woken up. Perhaps next time you won't go walking in the woods alone." I was puzzled, the woods? But then I realised, it must be the cover story, so no one would know about people who could transform into wolves. I nodded again. Dr Cullen smiled then left the room.

"I'm sorry, Bella" Jake said. I didn't reply, instead I stared out the window. I couldn't look at him. We were meant to get married in a few weeks, but now it seemed I knew nothing about him. I loved him so much, but I needed to understand. If I knew how it worked then I could be more careful not to set him off.

"I want an explanation Jake. If I have to tell people I was silly and wandered into the woods, then I have to know the truth." I said.

"I know Bella. But it's not my place to tell." I looked at him. He wouldn't tell me.

"Don't you trust me?" He walked over to me and took my hand.

"Of course Bella, but this isn't just my secret." I nodded, but even so tears poured down my cheeks.

"Jake, just leave. Come back when you can trust me." I watched him leave and as the door shut I sat there and wept.

It was later that afternoon that I had another visitor. This time it was Billy. Sue brought him, but left us alone. I wondered whether Billy knew about his son and what he was.

"I understand that you want to know the truth?" He said. I nodded. Billy did know what was happening. But I didn't understand why he wouldn't let Jake tell me.

"Now I need you to listen and don't ask questions till I've finished." I nodded and listened.

He told me the legends of the tribe. How they had once been spirit warriors and how when the last spirit warrior, Taka Aki, left his body one day it was stolen by another, Utalpa. How Taka Aki combines with a wolf and became a shape shifter. Then the story moved to the deaths in neighbouring tribes. How the wolves found a sweet scent that burned their noses. That they found a strange, cold stony man who drank from human blood. They called these people the cold ones. I sat there and let it all sink in.

"Billy, you say the wolves appear when the cold ones do, then where are the cold ones?" He looked out the window.

"We meet them tonight. These particular ones are different but still a threat. I want you to come with us Bella. I know Jake doesn't want to lose you, so you must see the truth for yourself."

"But how are they different?"

"They don't feed from humans, instead they feed from animals. But one slip and they can be back to their normal ways. We have a treaty, but our wolves will intervene if they break it."

"But what if they do break the treaty? How can Jake stand against them? He's only one wolf." Billy looked at me and smiled.

"But he is not alone Bella. You among all people will have noticed Sam Uley's distance recently." I nodded my eyes wide, "He is also a wolf. And many others will soon follow. They will not be alone."

"I have one more question Billy. Is this what happened to Emily?" He nodded sadly.

"It's one of the risks of living with a wolf. They can easily change from wolf to man, but anger makes it impossible to not change into a wolf. I hope you decide that Jacob is worth the risk." I nodded and soon after Sue returned to collect Billy. I was discharged later that day. Dr Cullen told me to rest and not to do anything strenuous.

* * *

Jake was waiting for me when I got back. He'd made a candlelit dinner and when I got through the door, he came over grabbed my hand and knelt down in front of me.

"Bella will you forgive me?" I nodded, of course I forgave him, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control it.

"Of course I forgive you, you couldn't help it. I'll just have to make you don't get angry in future."

"Thanks Bella. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't forgiven me. You're my life and we'll see this through." He kissed me and then we sat down for the meal. I suspected Sue had helped him, but I didn't care. It still came from the heart. Although the meal did not last long it did what it intended. It made us feel at ease with each other again. But soon the time came for the meeting. Sam and Jake were to meet us there, whereas I would drive Billy and get him to the meeting point. I said goodbye to Jake and left to get Billy. It didn't take long to drive. Navigating Billy from the road was what took the time. Even so we were the first there. We were deep within the forest. At first it was calming, but then it went silent as if all the animals had left. It was then I noticed Sam and Jake in wolf form. Seeing Jake as a wolf brought the fear back. As I human I was fine in his presence. But as a wolf it was a painful reminder.

I didn't have long to dwell on it as from nowhere the vampires arrived. There were 7 of them in total. All coupled except for one lowly male. As I looked upon them I noticed in shock, one was Dr Cullen. I never would have guessed he wasn't human. But then as I looked closer I realised they were too still and too beautiful to be human. It was hard to remind myself that anyone of these creatures could kill me in an instant.

"I welcome you back, Cullen's." Billy cried, "Yet your numbers have increases since last time." Dr Cullen nodded.

"Our newest additions are Alice and Jasper." He indicated the 3rd couple, "But perhaps I should introduce the whole family for your new pack. I am Carlisle and this is my partner Esme. Next are Emmett and his partner Rosalie. Next Alice and Jasper who I have mentioned, and finally Edward."

Jake and Sam studied them before nodding at Billy.

"Our arrangement will be as before." Billy said to the Cullen's.

But just before we turned to leave a breeze whipped round us and then headed towards the Cullen's. All of them stiffened and then the lone male, Edward, growled in my direction. His once beautiful face now showed the monster he was. And then he jumped. I knew he was heading for me, but what could I do, there was no way I could outrun him. I stared at his once beautiful face and braced myself.


	5. The End Of The Life

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: Another chapter, things are about to get exciting :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 4- The End Of This Life

There was an almighty crash as one of the other vampires, Jasper, collided with Edward knocking him to the side. Then one of the other males, Emmett, helped hold on to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Billy cried.

"I apologise. It seems the young woman you brought with you has a particularly potent scent to Edward. It won't happen again." Billy nodded his eyes wary and we set off back. But all the way back I couldn't help looking back to the clearing where the struggling angel was held. It excited me that a creature so beautiful wanted me. Even if it was only an 'I want to suck your blood and kill you' way. I wanted to know more about them, but there was no one to ask. No one at the tribe liked to talk about them and I was sure no one cared enough to know any other details about them other than the fact they were vampires.

I dreamt of Edward in my sleep. We were always sat in a meadow talking, but at the end he would change and spring at me. I tried hard to push the thoughts aside. But as the wedding grew closer and closer I found myself thinking more and more of Edward. It was ridiculous. I'd met the guy once, but yet he filled my head. I hated myself for it. I was marrying Jacob, but yet another man I met for a few minutes I couldn't get out of my head. I forced myself to forget Edward and instead dream about Jacob and our future together.

The day of the wedding finally arrived and all thoughts of Edward were pushed from my head. I was focused again, today was the today I began the rest of my life, my life with Jacob. He'd left the night before so we could honour the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other the day of the wedding. I had kissed him tenderly goodbye. That was when Edward had left my head and I remembered Jacob. I spent the evening going through my photo albums remembering all the times we'd spent together. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved him and even my thoughts of Edward wouldn't change that.

Sue and my mother helped me get ready in the morning and when they finished I hardly recognised myself. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and marvelled at the beautiful woman that was looking back at me. Mum had gotten all emotional and had had to leave.

"You're beautiful Bella" I turned round and looked at Charlie.

"Thanks… Dad" He hugged me. I hardly ever called him Dad, but today needed it. I wanted him to know I loved him.

"I always thought that with what happened with me and your mother that you'd never marry. But I'm glad you are. I wish you all the happiness in the world." I blushed. It wasn't like Charlie to come out with such an emotional speech, but I was happy for it.

"Ready?" He asked offering me his arm. I nodded. Angela my best friend hugged me and proceeded behind me to get my train. The music started and the procession began. As Jacob turned I saw so much admiration and devotion in his eyes. But as I got closer I realised he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me, at Angela. He walked up to me and whispered.

"I'm sorry" Before sweeping Angela up into his arms. I couldn't take it; I scooped up my wedding dress and ran. It was like Sam all over again. I'd hoped this wouldn't happen. Where would I go now? I couldn't stay on the reservation. I couldn't bear to become like Leah, watching bitterly as the man I loved, loved somebody else. The tears were falling steadily down my face, as I finally made it to the edge of the forest. I couldn't bring myself to look back and say goodbye to the place that had been my home for so long. I imagined they'd follow me once they realised what had happened. But I wouldn't return. The forest was my only hope. I ran into it and tripped over every tree root. My dress and skin were torn. It took all my will to keep running. Once I made it to the Cullen's territory I allowed myself a few seconds.

I collapsed against a tree and let a shriek out to the sky. The tears wouldn't stop. I was so ready to live my life with Jacob. But that was over now. I forced myself to my feet. Although the wolves could not track me now, the others could. So I continued not caring where I was going, only aware of the sobs that were coming from my body. Eventually I came to a cliff edge much like the one at the reservation. I sat with my legs dangling over the edge and stared out to the unending sea. Thoughts rushed around my head and there so many questions. What would my life become now? I couldn't return to the reservation where my friends were because I couldn't watch Jacob live his life with my best friend. I couldn't go back to Charlie. He wouldn't understand why I wouldn't fight for Jacob. In his eyes Jacob had known me his whole life and Angela a few hours. How could explain it was more than love for them, that nothing matter to either of them now, than each other?

The tears still poured down my cheeks and a second shriek erupted from me as I threw my bouquet out to sea. Perhaps I could follow it. I could dash my life across the rocks that lay below, much like my heart had in my chest. Would it hurt more than it already did?

"Bella" I heard a beautiful voice behind me.

"Hello Edward" I replied without turning. He sat down besides me. I wondered if I was dreaming. Maybe I was. Perhaps today had never happened. But I knew in my head that wasn't true.

"Don't do this Bella"

"Why shouldn't I? Give me a reason Edward. Why must I go on living meaningless day after meaningless day all the while in pain?"

"Your life is worth living"

"Is it? A few weeks ago you were happy enough to kill me. What's changed?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"You're not a piece of meat. But a person, a beautiful person." I was shocked, did Edward think of me like I'd thought of him?

"Would you change me Edward? Would you let me leave this painful life behind?" His face was pained as he shook his head. But I wouldn't accept it. I had to escape my life somehow.

'I'm sorry' I mouthed, grabbed a rock besides me and slashed at my wrist. He acted immediately on instinct and latched his teeth onto where I had been cut. As he drained my blood the world started to grow dark. I smiled to myself as the blackness surrounded me and I heard a cry of

"Edward!"

Author's note: You know you want to review :)


	6. New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: Let me know what you think :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 5- New Life

When I awoke there was pain, so much pain. It was as if fire raged around me. But I did not panic. I retreated into myself and the pain disappeared. I could feel the presence of others when I did. And if I concentrated hard enough on one presence I could hear their thoughts.

'_I still can't see whether she'll wake'_

'_There are no feelings coming from her it's so strange'_

'_Poor girl on her wedding day as well. Stupid men'_

'_She's still not moved. I can't tell if she's woken yet'_

The last thought was littered with sadness. It was Edward. I had succeeded in getting Edward to change me, even if I didn't quite understand how. He was concerned about even after what I'd made him do. I wanted to tell him I was alright. But I dared not return the fire that lay outside my mind. I would have to wait till it was over.

I drifted in my mind while I waited. It was dreaming, but it was more vivid. I could also control what I saw. If I focused on what was around me instead I could hear everything; a fly beating its wings nearby, the rustle of leaves from the forest outside and two people talking.

"Do you think something went wrong? She's not woken yet. The change has finished, why doesn't she wake?"

"Give her chance Edward." I searched out Edward's presence and called out to him with my mind.

'_Edward'_

"Carlisle did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I tried to focus on both of them at once and after a while succeeded.

'_Hello?'_

"Bella?" Carlisle said surprised. "How are you doing that?"

'_I retreated into my mind during the process so I couldn't feel the pain. But when I did I could sense the presence and thoughts of others. But I can't move while in this state.'_

"Can you sense about else besides me and Edward." Carlisle asked.

'_Emmett and Rosalie upstairs, Esme outside the room, Alice and Jasper outside the house and Sam, Jacob and Quil in wolf form heading this way. They think you've broken the treaty.' _With this I left my mind and sprung to my feet. I was shocked at how quick I was.

"It takes a while to get used to." Edward said.

"I don't have time to get used to it. We have to find the wolves. They're not here to ask questions. We have to stop them and talk to them. Otherwise they will try to destroy you." They nodded and with that we made our way outside. We waited for the wolves in a clearing away from the house. They approached and slowed as they saw me. I knew they were confused. But still they did not wait for an explanation; instead they launched themselves at us. I ran towards them and yelled.

"Stop!" They froze mid-leap. The Cullen's were shocked and so was I. But I had to every opportunity I could get.

"You will not harm the Cullen's. They have done no wrong. I forced them to change me." I said and then I walked up to the wolf that was Jake and looked him in the face.

"I couldn't stay on the reservation Jake. You know I wouldn't cope if I became like Leah and hated you. I may not be able to love you anymore. But you're still a friend. I have a new life now, just like you have. It was this or giving up." Then with a wave of my hand they dropped to the ground. Edward came up behind me.

"Jake wants to know what to tell Charlie."

"Tell him you found my bouquet on a cliff edge. He can make his own mind up. It's what I was going to do anyway." He nodded sadly and turned away. With that they left. I turned back to the Cullen's to find they were all staring at me. It was Emmett that broke the silence.

"That's some awesome power you've got there. Want to see if you can stop me?" I smiled and nodded. He tensed and then came charging at me. This time I tried to do it without using my hands. I thought of what I wanted and it happened. Emmett froze and I could see he was trying to break free. Then I threw him to the side and unfroze him.

"That's quite a gift Bella. But for the meantime perhaps you should hunt. Edward will accompany you." Carlisle said. The others left for the house leaving me and Edward alone. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this to happen. But truthfully you saved my life. If you hadn't have turned up, then I would have followed my bouquet over the edge. But one thing, how did you know I was there?"

"Alice told me. She has a gift too. She can see the future. She saw what you were going to do and I rushed off to stop you."

"But why?" He looked away for a second.

"This is going to sound crazy. But after that day in forest I couldn't stop thinking about you. I've been alive for 100 years and I've never come across anything like this. I feel as though we were destined for each other." I stared at him. He felt the same. How was this possible? People didn't just fall in love after meeting someone once, did they? I couldn't explain it.

"I understand. I… I haven't stopped thinking about you either. You don't know how hard it is getting ready to marry someone when someone else is on your mind. I wanted to forget you and spend my future with Jake." I subconsciously rubbed my arm. Edward grabbed hold of it.

"What happened there?" I looked at my arm and was surprised to see the marks were still visible. There was a quick flash in my mind to Jake springing at me.

"Jake got angry and changed while I was too close. I had to pretend that it happened in the forest. I forgave him everything, but it didn't matter in the end."

"Why did you run away? Was it because of that?" I looked at him with a sad smile.

"No it wasn't. He fell in love with someone else. The wolves have this thing where if they come across their true soul mate they fall in love at first sight. They say it feels as though your world doesn't revolve around the sun anymore, but that person. I was walking down the aisle and he looked at my best friend. That's all in took one look. He walked up to me and whispered that he was sorry and picked her up in his arms. It just wasn't fair. It was the first time they'd met and Jake loved her more than he'd ever loved me. That's when I ran away. It didn't really know what I was going to do other than escape. The plan didn't really form in my head till I reached the cliff. I was getting ready to jump when you arrived. But I'm glad you did. You gave me a second chance of life." I reached my hand up to my eye and I was surprised, there were no tears.

"Vampires can't cry" Edward said to me. Then he held out his hand and asked.

"Ready?" I nodded and took hold of his hand.


	7. Ended Too Soon

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: New Chapter, finally the prologue will make sense :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 6- Ended Too Soon

We ran through the forest at an alarming rate. But it fascinated me that despite this nothing blurred. Everything was in perfect detail as though we were walking. I'd never realised before how little my human eyes could see. In truth as a human I was imperfect. Besides me I felt Edward slow; I stopped and looked at him.

"We'll get some deer; they're probably the easiest to catch. You need to let your senses take over. They'll guide you." I nodded and closed my eyes. I let my mind quieten. Then suddenly I was running. There was a herd of deer not far from my right. I turned to chase them. I picked out the one I wanted, I particularly strong smelling male. He was faster than the other, but I wanted the challenge. With every step I gained on him. I didn't notice where I was, I didn't notice Edward's cries telling me to stop. I continued on, took down the male and drained him. Only then did I see where I was, at the side of a road. People were staring at me and I could smell them. How easy it would be to take their lives. One had a camera and was taking pictures of me. I walked towards him hungrily and I only stopped when I heard Edward whisper,

"Bella" With that my senses retreated and I was no longer a monster. I ran quickly away. How could I have done that? Was I really so stupid? The others would shun me now, they worked so hard to be different from other vampires and I'd almost ruined it. I didn't wait for Edward. I ran as fast I as could and soon enough I found myself on the same cliff edge I'd been on just a few days ago. How I wished I could cry. I'd never realised before the release that tears gave. Now my emotions had no outlet. So instead I sat on the edge and curled my knees up against my chest and stared out to sea. Edward found me quickly and I sensed him before he drew near. I didn't say anything; I just continued staring blankly forwards.

"Bella?" I didn't answer. He sat next to me.

"I'm a monster" I whispered. Edward grabbed my face and pulled me to look at him.

"You are not a monster Bella. You didn't harm anyone."

"But I could have." He nodded and then his face turned grave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have more to worry about. The man took a picture of you and we can guarantee it will be in the papers tomorrow or the news tonight. We have to worry about the Volturi."

"The Volturi?"

"They are the law enforcers for vampires. They have one rule. Don't expose us. Don't you see Bella in their eyes that will be exactly what you have done." My heart sank.

"What will they do to me?"

"I don't know. Usually the punishment is death. But if we talk to them maybe they'll understand." My face was blank as it sunk in. Death. I had hardly been alive. A second chance and I had already wasted it.

"I'll have to go to them Edward"

"Not alone" I shook my head.

"What if they decide you're part of this? I won't be the death of you. If I must die then at least let me have the peace of knowing you are safe." As I finished I realised how much I needed him.

"I won't let you die Bella. I'd rather die with you, than give you to them." Then our lips crashed together. Edward's lips were soft but insistent. One of his hands was lost in my hair the other placed upon my cheek. I slipped a hand into his hair and pulled him closer. But he pulled away. Immediately I missed the feel of his lips.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella. I want to do this properly. I was brought up better than this. It's not fair to do this to you. You've only just broken up from an engagement, almost a marriage. And we have to get back to the house and talk to Alice. She'll be able to tell us what the Volturi's reaction will be." I nodded and slowly got up. Even though I was shaking on the inside, outwards I appeared calm. But Edward sensed this; he placed a hand on my cheek and whispered,

"It's going to be fine" I nodded almost believing him. But the pain of his rejection was still strong. Maybe he'd come to his senses and he didn't like me anymore. I really needed him now, but he seemed to be pulling away. Perhaps it would be best to leave. But I would wait to see what Alice said. When we reached the house the others were already waiting for us. I hid behind Edward not wanting to face their disappointment.

"Did you stop her?" Jasper asked Edward. He shook his head and the family looked grave. Alice had obviously seen what had happened and told them. My emotions almost overwhelmed me, sadness, fear and disappointment. Jasper walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He looked me in the eye.

"Bella its okay no one blames you." I nodded, but still I felt the same until I felt a wash of calm flow over me. I was shocked at my sudden change of feeling. Jasper winked, had he done that?

"No one blames you Bella" Rosalie said coming to stand besides me. "But Edward you should have known better than to hunt so close to that road. She's been through enough already; you didn't need to add this."

I looked at her with happiness and she smiled at me before moving back to Emmett. I looked up at Edward; his head was hung in shame. I wanted to comfort him, but then I remembered his rejection again.

"The pictures have just been on the news" Alice cried breaking the silence. We all turned to look at Alice. Her eyes were glazed and suddenly Edward cried,

"No!"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi have heard and they want Bella. Either she goes to them or they will find her. They want to use her as an example." They all turned to face me. I stood there blank. They were going to kill me. My second life was going to be over like that. The sadness overtook me and I feel to my knees. It was like the wedding day again, but worse. I'd only just found my new family and now I would lose them.

"Jazz?" I heard Alice cry uncertainly from the other side of the room. I looked to see Jasper in the same state as me with everyone looking anxiously between us. I was hurting Jasper somehow. So quickly I retreated into my mind and the room faded. In my head I cried ignoring everything around me. I stayed there trying to come to terms with what was happening until I heard someone yelling,

'_Bella' _In their thoughts. I concentrated and found it was Alice.

'_Yes?'_

'_You need to come out of this. Everyone's going to leave. You and Edward need to sort things out.'_

'_Sort things out?'_

'_I saw what you were going to do Bella. Edward has to explain some things to you.' _ I waited for a few minutes until I could only feel Edward. I returned to my body and stood up. Wordlessly Edward held out his hand. I took it and he lead me upstairs. The room he took me to I assumed was his room. The walls were covered with CDs and in the center was a giant four poster bed. Edward sat down on the bed and I sat down next to him.

"There's something I need to tell you." He started.


	8. Need

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: The rating of this story has just been bumped up to M, due to sexual scenes in this chapter. If you wish not to read such scenes then skip the marked part. Thanks to Raksha12343 for the review :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 7- Need

"You have to understand Bella that I wasn't brought up in this century. The values I was brought up with are very different from the ones you were. Alice told me you were thinking of leaving and she said I needed to buck up my ideas and arrive in this century. I'm sorry about what happened before, but in my mind it felt like what I was doing was wrong. Luckily Alice was around to explain a few things to me. Vampires are very different to humans as I'm sure you've noticed. But one difference is that vampires mate for life. I've never come across anyone that I've felt this way about before and that's because you're my mate. But my values are holding me back because I feel I should do this the proper way. Alice however says this is meant to be so I should just go with it, but it's hard." I nodded and took Edward's hands in mine.

"I can understand that, but you have to tell me these things. You may be from a different time but I'm not. To me it was as if you were backing away, telling me that you didn't want me. I need you right now Edward, please don't back away. After losing Jake I need you. If you back away now I'm always going to think the worst because of what's already happened. The worse thing is though that we don't have a lot of time. I'm going to have to leave tomorrow and we both know the Volturi will have their way. As much I would love to be courted by you like you want, I don't want to spend the last day with you like that. After I'm gone I want you to have memories of me to cherish, not hardly memorable ones." Edward pulled me close against his chest and softly ran his fingers through my hair.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I won't live without you." I looked up at him.

"I won't let you risk your life for me. If you won't keep yourself safe I will make you."

"Bella," Edward said pained. At this I just couldn't bear it.

Warning Mature Content

My lips flew to his and I crushed my body against his. He responded circling his arms behind my back as he pulled me closer. There was a raw need that I could feel. I didn't care about being caring and loving I just need him. I pushed him down on the bed and laid on top of him. I left his lips and kissed his neck before nipping him. He growled and flipped our positions. We tore at each other clothes, nipping and kissing each other all over. I moaned as Edward caught my nipple between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. His other hand reached down further until he reached my tightened bud. He stroked his fingers quickly over it. My fingers racked down his back and with a growl he brought his lips back to mine. Pleasure ran through me as he captured my moan. And then he was inside me. The passion continued as we moved faster and faster together calling each others names until we collapsed together.

End of Mature Content

After a few moments Edward turned to me and stroked his fingers down my cheek.

"I don't think I can bear losing you Bella."

"I wish there was another way. If we could run and hide then I'm sure we'd already be on our way. But the Volturi will find me anywhere. Our only hope is persuading them otherwise. I know I said I didn't want you there, but I do. I need you to be there to the very end. I don't want to part from you until I die however near or far that may be." He nodded, but in his head I could see him planning. How we would escape the Volturi I did not know. But if we wished to survive we had to.


	9. The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

Author's note: The final chapter of this story :)

The Natural Path

Chapter 8- The Trial 

We began our journey at sunrise. Everyone was to take the journey though only Edward was going to accompany me into Volterra itself. We were to fly to Italy and make our way from there. The journey was taken on a private plane which Carlisle flew. Taking me on a commercial flight was too dangerous. The family was silent on the journey and each sat with their respective halves. Me and Edward sat in silence which I only broke to ask questions about the Volturi. In my head I went through their names thinking of each their abilities wondering which would affect me and which would not. I squeezed Edward's hand tightly and he returned it. Though I refused to let Edward see it, inside I was frightened. It took all my energy not to break down again. Jasper I knew could feel it, as he kept shooting me concerned looks.

"Shhh, it's okay" Edward whispered to me.

"You know you're just saying that" I replied.

"Yes" He said with a smile. I smiled back and for a second when I looked into his eyes I felt calm once more. I pressed a small kiss against his lips and then moved in closer besides him.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"I know"

"Can you promise me something Edward," I said looking up at his face again. "If you know they won't let me go then just leave, don't make trouble. If they won't let me live I want you to live for the both of us."

"I can't promise you that Bella. Without you I don't want to live."

"Please Edward, please for me." He didn't answer but stared out of the window besides him.

"We're going to land soon." Upon landing, I gave each of the Cullen's a hug wondering if I would ever see them again.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie whispered in my ear and nodded understanding. In truth none of the Cullen's expected to see me again, and though I wished I would, I didn't believe I would see them again either. Me and Edward managed to get through the city unnoticed and as the day was cloudy there was no need to hide from the sun. Edward knew exactly where the entrance was and upon reaching it another vampire stepped out to meet us. His blood red eyes surprised me after being so used to Edward's golden ones.

"Aro is waiting." We followed him through the maze of tunnels and with every step we got closer I just wanted to turn and run. I stepped closer to Edward and gripped his arm tighter. He put his arm around me and pulled me close also. Then we stepped out into a large room and on what appeared to be a stage of some kind sat three vampires which I knew to be Caius, Marcus and Aro.

"Ah, Isabella you came and you appear to have brought one the Cullen's with you. Edward it's been a while." Aro said standing to his feet. Edward nodded. Aro stepped forward and as he did more vampires stepped into the room. The whole guard was present.

"We come here today to see the trail of Isabella Swan. Edward if you would step away."

"No." He replied. Aro indicated his head and two of the guard took hold of him and pulled him away. I looked at him pained before turning back to Aro.

"Isabella Swan you are accused of exposing vampire kind to the human population. How do you plead?" I looked up into the blood red eyes staring down at me and sealed my fate.

"Guilty." He nodded.

"Edward Cullen you are accused of improperly looking after a newborn. How do you plead?" I stared with horror at Aro and yelled,

"No! He has nothing to do with this. You will not harm him!"

"But Isabella, he is just as guilty. If he had trained you properly then you would not be here."

"Guilty." Edward said.

"In that case you are both sentenced to death." I looked once more at Edward. No, he wouldn't die as well; I wouldn't let them kill him.

"Stop!" I yelled and everyone in the room froze except for Aro, Edward and myself.

"This has gone too far Aro. I was willing to take my punishment, but Edward was no part of this. You leave me no choice now. You see my power before you. Now you will let me and Edward go or I will destroy the entirety of your guard before they can make another move."

"You challenge the Volturi?" He cried.

"Only if you do not let us go, I do not think your laws unfair. Neither do I think your reign cruel. All I ask is you leave me and my family alone and I will never harm you. If you try to harm us, I promise that you live to regret it. What is your decision?" I asked.

"Unfreeze them and you can go unharmed." Nodding I set the others free. I ran to Edward and upon taking hold of his hand ran from Volterra. Although we had probably not seen the last of the Volturi I hoped that as least for sometime we could live in peace.


End file.
